


J.H Diamonds

by SydTheDuck



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU!Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn, Tom Hiddleson is a wealthy business man, and Business is a booming, kinks in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydTheDuck/pseuds/SydTheDuck
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is a Multibillionaire and owns a diamond/jewelry business, and may or may not have a kinky side... Sydney becomes his assistant, and frankly, things don't go as planned, well maybe a little bit.*This is a very old fic I wrote years ago, and I'm rewriting it, and I thought why not post it on here. there was no Beta, sorry if you can tell.





	J.H Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think, I'll post more because I have a lot more. Just let me know.

I was living in an apartment in New York with my friend Kelly, she managed a high-end salon, and I was the personal assistant to Luke Windsor, he was with Emma Watson in London, I was in New York, reason being I was helping him with a few clients in New York that he was the publicist for.  


I just got done dropping off Douglas Booth at the airport to go back to London, where he was starting to film a new movie. Most of the time I just took care of the clients that came into New York, I made sure they got to the airport on time, got to there meetings on time, which I loved, every day was something new. Tomorrow Luke was going to be in New York I was going to meet him at the airport after I picked him up he wants to talk with me, which is all ways scary when your boss wants to talk to you, its either a really bad thing or a good thing. When I came home Kelly was on the couch.  


“So Tomorrow when I get home from this meeting, I may need a girl hang out… like bad” I told her as I sat taking off my shoes.  


“Why? You have done nothing wrong?” Kelly looked up at me, she has been my friend since we were in 7th grade, we had the same birthday, and I think that's why we are such good friends, we are 25 now, she knows me better then I do at times and she was right.  


“I don't know, I just have this bad feeling about it, he has never wanted to have a meeting with just me before, its all ways me and someone else, so I'm sure I'm gonna get yelled at” I walked in to my bedroom and changed quickly, I didn't want to wear my work dress around.  


“That is true, but it may be something good” she yelled at me, we ordered dinner and stayed in for the night, I was answering emails, and doing my job still, it was never-ending. Luke sent me a quick email about his flights and the times. So I knew when he was flying in, and the time the car was going to pick me up, and all that jazz.  


I got no sleep, at all, when I did get up, I had about 2 hours before the car would come and pick me up, I ate breakfast at 10, and then showered and dressed, hair and makeup, I wanted to look good, I put my shoes on, grabbed my bag, locked up my apartment, Kelly was at work, and the car rolled up.  


I was waiting in the car for Luke, when he did arrive with the driver, and had a smile on his face, which was a great thing, he got in.  


“Hello!” he was excited and gave me a hug in the car, I haven't seen him in a few weeks, we have talked on the phone every day and we text all the time. He told me all about Emma and how she was doing, it was nice, and vary normal.  


“Douglas made the plane, and the driver was there in London, picked him up and made it to the studio with time to spare, and the hotel was all set up for him as well,” I told him with a smile, and he looked proud.  


We made through the busy streets, chatting about everyday things and made it to his office building, and went up to Luke’s own office, he has one in London, and one in NY. He sat behind the desk, I sat in front. I took a deep breath.  


“So, I have news” he sat back in his chair, this was it I was done for... “I have a great opportunity for you!” he smiled leaning forward in the chair, I gave him a questioning look sitting back in my own, “My old friend is looking for a new assistant, his is retiring, and wants someone who I trust, and I trust you with my life, you have been training under me for a bit over a year, and I think you can handle it!” he waited for me to answer,  


“What?” I was so confused,  


“His name is Tom Hiddleston, he is the owner of J.H Diamonds, he has meetings all over the world, and is a very busy man, and has a lot more on his plate then I do” Luke explained to me,  


“I've never heard of him,” I mumbled, not really sure what he just told me,  


“Not shocking, but he is the 9th wealthiest man in the UK,” He told me with a smile, I was still lost,  


“You are going to send me to work for one of the wealthiest men in the UK?” I was in shock,  


“Yes, he is a good friend, and so are you, and I know you can do a great job at it,” he told me,  


“Okay, and if I say yes?” I left it an open-ended question,  


“You are going to go for an interview tomorrow, he is in his New York headquarters, he needs someone soon” he drooped a bomb on me, and who has a headquarters? Is he a like a superhero or something? “if you say no, then you will keep working for me, and I will not be mad in any way” he smiled,  


“Luke, that's a lot to take in at once,” I sat back in my chair,  


“I know, but you have to trust me, at least go to the interview tomorrow, and see what happens?” Luke asked me, I rolled my eyes,  


“Sure, nothing bad had ever happened out of an interview,” I said with a sigh, Luke bounced up and gave me a hug, and said I had the rest of the day off, I left and went to my apartment, head buzzing.  


Kelly was still gone, I sent her a text for her to bring hair dye home, I needed to get my hair redone tonight. I then went on my laptop and wanted to find more about this man, he was only 34, and rich as fuck, he owned J.H Diamonds, just like Luke said, his Dad started the Jewelry company when he was 20, and it didn't take long for him to get up in the ranks, O and Tom's Net Worth was 4.8 Billion... not million, Billions, a few Billion, that was mind-blowing, and then Diamonds on top of that!  


This man was a girl's wet dream, there was more info about the J.H Diamonds then Tom himself, and no photos, well one, but it was when he was younger, so it was out of date, Kelly came home soon after the shock wore off.  


“Hey girl, I got the bleach and toner!” she yelled in the apartment as she set down her stuff, “Let me change, you set up the chair, and well get started!” she told me before I could say anything, I did what I was told, then waited.  


Kelly started to section out my blond spot, my hair was a little less than shoulder, all choppy, all brown but a blond spot right above my left ear, it was close to 2 inches long, and an inch wide, I loved it I have had it since I was 18.  


“So Spill!” she said, I took a deep breath,  


“Luke wants me to go and be the assistant to a multi-billionaire!” I said quick,  


“What!” she stopped working on my hair,  


“Yeah, he has like places all over the world, his old assistant is retiring-” I started to explain, but Kelly cut me off,  


“How old is this guy?” she asked,  


“Only like 35” I said, “he asked Luke to find someone, and that was me, so tomorrow I have an interview with him at noon” I told her knowing she was going to ask questions, and she did, my hair was done, but we were still talking, and Kelly was trying to find more information on her computer and didn’t come up with much, but I would meet him tomorrow.  


The interview came all too soon, I showed up in heels, and looking cute, funky, but professional, I went to the lady at the desk said I was to see Mister Hiddlestion  


“Let me page him” she smiled up at me, I waited as she had her phone to her ear, she mumbled into the phone, I couldn't hear what she was saying. She hung up and looked at me and said “He will be down in a moment” she smiled, I sat on one of the chairs in the lobby. The elevator doors opened, and a tall man, in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, not button all the way, with a vest on, then the sleeves were rolled up, he a was very good looking man, he walked up to me, I stood up, it had to have been him.  


“Sydney?” he asked with a British accent,  


“Yes, you must be Mr. Hiddleston?” I don't know why I put it in a question, I shook his hand, He shook my hand, his arms looked so strong,  


“I am, lets go to my office,” he smiled at me, It was melt-worthy, he had short dark brown curly hair and a clean face, he went on to tell me about the company, and what he would need from me, which was normal, he would need me to keep his meeting set, and his flights, and all that, we made it to the top floor which was all his office. There was an older man sitting, must be his assistant,  


“Sydney!” he came up to us and shook my hand “I am Alvin, Tom's assistant” he sounded happy that I was there,  


“Nice to meet you!” I smiled at him,  


“So Luke said you are an amazing assistant?” Tom asked me, we went to the large desk on the far wall, he motioned to the chair in front, I sat and then he sat,  


“If that's what Luke said, then yes” I smiled at him, he grinned at me, waiting for me to say more about my self, “well If you want to know the truth, I am really bossy, so I get what I want, when I want it, and as long as you look like you know where you are going, you can get anywhere” I told the men,  


“That's a good line,” Alvin said looking at Tom who agreed, It was going well.  


“Could you travel the world, and tell me what to do?” Tom asked,  


“Easy, I was a band manager for years, toured the world. So bouncing around is not a big deal with me,” I told the men about my past,  


“So much better than the last girl” Tom glanced at Alvin, who nodded. Guess I’m not the only one they have interviewed today, which made me want this job.  


“The real question is would you want to do it again?” Alvin asked me,  


“Alvin don't put her on the spot!” Tom said looking at the man,  


“I do, not going to lie I miss it” I smiled at them both,  


“Then you have the job!” Alvin jumped up and came up and shook my hand hard, he was grateful,  


“I will have to agree with Luke and Alvin!” Tom smiled at me,  


“Are you busy for the rest of the day? I would love to start and get you caught up” Alvin helped me up, and we started on what he had set up for the next week or 2, Tom said that he would like me to follow Alvin around the next week.  


I was great full because it seemed like Tom was a busy man, The men told me I had to pack a small bag because in 2 days we were going to Chicago, Tom needed to look over his store. I glad it was just Chicago, not like London or Hong Kong.  


By the time I left at 8, Tom wrote me a check for the work I did that day, which was more than I thought I would get paid, I said 'No' But he said if I didn't take it, it would find its way in to my bank account, so I did what I was told, I took the 200 dollar check, went home and told Kelly we were going out to eat, to celebrate my new Job!  


“You are to marry him! Right?” Kelly jokingly asked me, I laughed and told her that would never happen. We had a great dinner at this fancy place, we looked great, and had an amazing time. We had an even better night when we were on our way home, I got a phone call from Luke,  


“Hay! Tom called me! THANKS!” he yelled into the phone, I guess I forgot to call my now old boss... “Then you are fired!” he laughed into the phone, I laughed at him back, “See I told you it was going to go well!” He was right...  


“Yeah, But I am an easy person to get along with,” I said in the phone,  


“Tom said he liked your spunk,” Luke laughed,  


“I am spunky!” I laughed, we had a short conversation and said our byes, Luke was all most crying by the end of it, I was too, we worked really close for over a year, but all good things must come to an end.  


Because I had to meet Alvin at noon, I didn't say up late, he was sending a car for me at 11:40. The next morning I got up, got ready and then went to work, I guess. The driver didn't take me to the office, but to the J.H Diamonds store, I've been past the store a few times, but never really pay attention. It was just what you would think a really high-end jewelry store would look like, it's very bright and lots of sparkles.  


“Have a look around, get the shock out now” he laughed at me, and went to talk to the sales girls, I saw that the one door had 2 guards, armed guards, this place was expensive. I was walking around looking at all the diamonds, it was just shocking.  
I'm glad Alvin took me now, and not with Tom, I saw Alvin talking to the guards, I went back to look, the colors, were just epic. There were diamonds, of blue, red, pink, and yellow. I was looking when I felt someone behind me, I looked over my shoulder, I spoke first,  


“Hello Mr. Hiddleston,” I smiled,  


“Please, Tom” he smiled a big grin,  


“Fine, Tom” I spoke,  


“How are you liking everything?” he asked with his hands behind his back,  


“Amazed, every piece is gorgeous,” I told the man as I kept looking,  


“That it is” he agreed with me, Tom started to tell me more about the company and about the diamond colors and how rare each color was, it was really amazing.  


“Come with me” He said as he walked to a locked door, he used a pin key and got us though, “So back here, we have our employee check, before they all leave, the Manager on staff takes a glance and makes sure they haven’t taken anything” He told me as we went through another door,  


“Makes sense” I just took it all in,  


“We have some raw Diamonds, I want to show you” we thorough a ton of doors and rooms, each room had a reason, and Tom made sure to explain every single one, and we made it to a vault, “ready?” he asked me,  


“Sure?” I asked, I had no idea what I was getting ready for but, he put in like 4 codes into this pin code next to the vault and opened the large door.  


“We have all of our back stock here, and at night we put all the things in the cases in this vault, only one guard knows the code, I do and then one manager, its locked at all times, in less someone is in, and here we have what I wanted to show you” he used a key, opened a drawer, he pulled out a clear looking stone, he handed it to me,  


“It's heavy” I looked the stone over, it was the size of a quarter, it wasn't more like frosted glass then a Diamond, it was almost ugly.  


“That stone is going to be trued to this-” he pulled a ring from another drawer, it was a large Tear droop cut, with a simple setting of silver, or knowing this place white gold  


“This is just crazy,” I said to him as I handed the raw diamond back to him, he laughed at me.  


“I guess it is, but it is the life for me” he put the things back, and we left the vault, and we went back a few rooms, and we ended up in one with a few jewelry repair stations. “If you didn't know we have watches as well, and,” he smiled at me, “as an employee of J.H Diamonds, I offer you this gift, you have to like a product in order to work for it” I gave him a strange look, he reached behind the counter and grabbed a white box, “So as my new assistant I am to give you a very fancy watch, to match your new boss” he winked at me,  


“No, Mr. Hiddleston, I can't” I shook my head, and took a step back, I couldn't take it. It looked like it's worth more money then everything I ever owned, he moved closer.  


All of a sudden Alvin's voice came from behind me, “Take it, or he will make you take it”  


“I can't,” I looked at them both,  


“Sydney, I insist” he moved the box closer to me, I hated getting gifts, really did... but I took it, and being unhappy, I opened the white box with a gold J.H on the top, it was a watch with a diamond mosaic type backing, diamond mosaic all around the face, like it was just all diamonds! The hands of the watch were blue, which were nice it was easy to read, and at the 12 mark there was an emerald stone and there was a, I guess a moon counter? In the corner, and then a spinning thing in the other corner, it was too much.  


“Tom, I can't” I closed it, and handed it back, Tom huffed at me, he took it out of its box,  


“Give me your wrist,” he said in a stern tone, with his hand open waiting. I couldn't say no to that voice, I put my right wrist in his hand and it engulfed my wrist. I was 5'9 and on the skinny side of about 150 lbs, I had skinny wrists and long finger, my mom liked to say piano hands. He put the watch on me, the band was too big, he handed it over to the jeweler behind the counter, who made more holes in the band, Tom's hand didn't leave my wrist.  


“You would go to bed, and wake up with it on,” Alvin laughed at me, Tom put it on, I looked at it as he started to explain the watch,  


“There are 317 Diamonds,” he started out, my jaw dropped, Alvin spoke up,  


“You should have started out with something not as extreme Tom” he shook his head,  


“Tom this is too much! What if in a week you hate me?” I was about to take it off, but a firm hand landed on my own.  


“I have a feeling we are going to get along very well, keep the watch as a gift from the company,” he smiled at me, it was an epic watch, this thing gonna blind people when it hits the sun, or at least start a fire.  


“I got one when I came on as well, but it was from Tom's Father, not Tom” Alvin spoke up,  


“That you did” Tom said, as we went on about the watch, “all the setting are white gold, the band is black crocodile, on the side is a moon phase indicator, its a handcrafted to match the moons service, then the other side is the mechanism that moves the minute and hour hand.” I was in aw, I wanted to give it back to Tom, but I know he would give it right back, Tom handed me the empty box. We left the back room, and went to the main floor, the watch was heavy on my wrist, I was in love with it.  


“Well I would like you to spend some time with the sales team and learn about the collections of J.H Diamonds,” Tom told me, and I agreed, the 2 men left and I was left in the store, there was one older lady looking at lots of different things,  


“Tom asked me to show you around,” this girl said from behind the counter, I went over, “Donna” she held out her hand, I shook it.  


“Sydney” I smiled,  


“I know” she smiled, Donna went through every piece of jewelry in the store and told me about each piece, she was a great salesperson. When I was done, my head was spinning, when I left my phone went off, a number I didn't know, I picked up the call,  


“Hello?” I asked,  


“Sydney! Its Alvin, wanted to let you know our flight leaves at 11, and I'll have Tom's car pick you up at 10:10, drives name is Mark” He told me,  


“I thought it was 2 hours before the flight?” I asked, walking to the closest subway station,  


“It's a bit different when you have a privet plane,” he laughed in the phone, “I'll see you at 10:10” he hung up the phone, I made it home, Kelly was waiting for me,  


“So!” she jumped up, I held out my watch, “Fuck no” her jaw was open,  


“Yeah, he made me take it,” I told her,  


“Tom?” I shook my head 'yes', “Girl!” was all she said before I went and told her what Tom told me, “I wouldn't take it off” she kept looking at it,  


“I didn't want to take it, but Tom was going to make me no matter what,” I told Kelly,  


“I would have taken it, no questions,” She told me,  


“That's you my lady, and why we are different people” I laughed, I went in my room changed, it was late, it was close to 9, when I was at the store me and Donna ordered food.  


I checked my overnight bag one time over, I wanted to make sure I had everything, for a 3 day trip to Chicago. Then back to New York for a week, and to London, I guess, well see how Tom and Alvin like me, but the 317 diamonds on my wrist tells me they do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the inspo for J.H, https://www.graff.com/  
> Some of the products described in the fic are no longer on the website or have changed in looks. But I did fine a pic of the watch https://i.pinimg.com/originals/59/eb/ab/59ebab1c558658c82c8eb8de4f6e22e9.jpg


End file.
